


not straight kids

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: baby Changbin and chan 🥺 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Bang Chan, Cute Seo Changbin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know this isn't astro but what do you excpect from a multi stan, M/M, Short Chapters, This is pure crack, chat fic, protective lee felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Changbin: I created this chat to say that I love dark🖤chan: you literally are the cutest person I knowFelix: back off I had him firstMinho: we? all? are? dating?????basically, I wrote this at one am instead of sleeping. What do you expect Chan and Changbin are my biases lmao.  also, this contains dirty-minded humor.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: baby Changbin and chan 🥺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973536
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	1. new chat???

Changbin created not straight kids

Changbin added Chan  
Changbin added Minho  
Changbin added Hyunjin  
Changbin added Jisung  
Changbin added Felix  
Changbin added Seungmin  
Changbin added Jeongin

Not straight kids  
1:45 am

Changbin: I created this chat to say that I love dark🖤

chan: you literally are the cutest person I know

Felix: back off I had him first

Minho: we? all? are? dating?????

Felix: *growls*

Jeongin: I always knew you were a furry

Seungmin: guys it's one am

Jisung: wrong it is 1:46 am

Seungmin: I swear to god I will shove your ring finger so far up Minho's ass that it'll come out of his mouth if you say one more word

Minho: what did I do????

Chan: nothing Minho

Hyunjin: Yeah and Changbin is tall

Changbin: Wait really🥺🥺🥺

Felix: of course baby

Seungmin: Nah you're 5'6 bitch

Changbin: 😞😞

Hyunjin: "I love dark" 

Felix: Apologize☺🔪 

Seungmin: you aren't my dad

Chan: apologize 

Seungmin: no he doesn't deserve to live his life a lie thinking he's tall.  
Seungmin: he deserves much worse

Minho: you love him

Seungmin: no I hate him that's why I'm dating him🙄

Changbin: T^T what have I done to deserve this 

Felix: protective boyfriend mode: activated   
Felix: DO YOU WANT MY CUDDLES

Jisung: I- why are you like that with him but when we are bullied by the maknaes you ignore us?

Chan: because he's biased, Jisung we've gone through this.

Minho: where is jeongin

Chan: probably resting like y'all should be.

Changbin: says you

Jeongin: nether of you can talk 

Jisung: A GHOST!!!

Jeongin: Boo bitch

Minho: Don't scare my boyfriend

Jeongin: He's mine too

Minho: our*

Jeongin: good you hetero

Chan: so swearing!!

Jeongin: sorry dad

Changbin: can I ask you guys something?

Felix: of course baby

Jisung: ANOTHER GHOST!!!

Jeongin: shut up let the man speak

Chan: of course you can Changbin

Changbin: am I a good emo🥺  
Changbin: cause my friends say I'm bad at being emo

Felix: how do I break this to you

Hyunjin: you're absolutely horrible at being emo

chan: yeah sorry but you're way too cute to be emo

Seungmin: you have failed

Jeongin: the emo vibe test  
Jeongin: Seungmin made me say that btw

Seungmin: rude

Minho: sorry bub

Jisung: yeah you pass the ugly test-

Felix: Say that one more time and I'll chop off your ring finger and shove it down your throat.

Jisung: that

Chan: I love you Jisung

Jisung: thank you-

Chan: but no❤️

Jisung: rude

Hyunjin: The only vibe check you've passed is the cute one

Changbin: rude

Changbin has left the chat  
Felix has added changbin to the chat

Hyunjin: there is no escape

Changbin: watch me

Changbin left the chat  
Hyunjin added Changbin to the chat

Changbin: go to bed

Chan: no You

Changbin: Uno reverse card bitch

Chan: no you

Changbin: no us

Chan: bro...

Changbin: bro...

Chan: I love you bro

Changbin: same here bro

Seungbin: both of you go to bed or else I will stab you both and eat you for dinner.

everyone has logged off


	2. spaghetti regretti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: Do you think spaghetti regrets being spaghetti
> 
> Felix: Spaghetti Regretti
> 
> Chan: sad noodle hours
> 
> Minho: did you just-

Not straight kids  
3:00 am

Jeongin, Seungmin, and six others have logged on

Jeongin: who the hell is playing pretty savage at the max volume at three am

Chan: It's not me I'm at the studio

Changbin: boi get your ass over here it's three in the morning!

Chan: excuse you I'm older than you

Changbin: I'm sorry  
Changbin: HYUNG GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR MIDDLE FINGER AND SHOVE IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU'LL SEE THE STARS

Chan: I-  
Chan: Fine

Minho: Kinky

Jisung: that's my line!

Minho: suck it, babe 

Jisung: Kinky

Minho: I did that for you babe

Jisung: omg really you're the best boyfriend!

Felix: awww that's sweet 🥺

Hyunjin: I am in awe at how stupid y'all are

Seungmin: Should I be concerned...?

Chan: Nah this is normal for them

Jeongin: okay can we get back to the main problem here

Jisung: Do you think spaghetti regrets being spaghetti

Felix: Spaghetti Regretti

Chan: sad noodle hours

Minho: did you just-

Changbin: that's what concerns you?

Seungmin: don't judge them it's three am

Jeongin: THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY AWAKE 

Chan: why are you awake?

Jeongin: BECAUSE SOMEONE IS PLAY PRETTY SAVGE AT THE MAX VOLUME

Seungmin: I bet it's Changbin

Changbin: no??  
Changbin: oh wait it is me lol sorry

Felix: I love you, but how did you not realize that sooner?

Changbin: W-Well 

Minho: did you just stutter through text?

Changbin: I haven't exactly gotten sleep in the past three days

Chan: Felix how did you not know it was him

Felix: I'm in Jisungs room because we're playing video games

Chan: ALSO CHANGBIN YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE

Jisung: WHY ARE YOU LECTURING CHAN HYUNG WHEN YOU ARE DOING THE SAME THING

Changbin: *sadly dances to insomnia by The Rose*

Seungmin: go to sleep right now

Jeongin: I never agree with Seungmin, but for now I will Go to bed!

Seungmin: FEBDBFJZDNCOAWSBKFEJFNHAEKDBAIESDJIFUBSRIEFHSD YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jeongin: Shut up whore

Seungmin: Call me whore again you whore

Jeongin: whore

Seungmin: BITCH I WILL PERSONALLY GET MY MAJESTIC ASS OVER TO YOUR ROOM AND RIP OFF ALL OUR FINGERS ONE BY ONE

Hyunjin: calm down hoes

Seungmin: okay

Jeongin: WHY TF-

Hyungjin: It's my magic charm

Minho: Nah it's that he is a SIMP

Seungmin: BITCH I WILL STAB YOU 

Chan: *dances with changbin sadly to insomnia by The Rose*

Changbin: AYEEEE

Hyunjin: go to bed

Changbin: evil never sleeps

Hyunjin: I'll steal Gyu

Felix: won't that do the opposite of what you're trying to do-

Hyunjin: just sit and watch my good friend

Felix: bitch I'm your boyfriend

Hyunjin: Nah you're a snake

Felix: OFFENDED

Changbin: IM SO SO SO SOS SOOSSOOSOOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY PLEASE JUST LET ME KEEP GYU

Hyunjin: see

Chan: okay everyone if you aren't back in bed by the time I get back from the studio then I will take your most prized possession

Felix: you wouldn't take Changbin-

Chan: watch me

Hyunjin: alright let's sleep my Bois

Hyunjin and Changbin have logged off

Minho: Jisung cuddle me I'm cold

Jisung: then get a blanket

Minho: no 

Jisung: fine

Jisung and minho have logged off

Jeongin: boyfriend goals

Seungmin: Bitch do I not exist

Jeongin: yes you do but may I remind you that I have six other boyfriends

Seungmin: fine whatever

Seungmin and jeongin have logged off

Chan: Felix are you asleep

Felix: no but I'm in my bed- well no Changbins, I'm cuddling him

Chan: awe you guys are so cute!

Felix: thank you :)

Chan: love you, Felix! Good night!

Felix: Love you too, and Hyung?

Chan: yeah?

Felix: Can you cuddle me and Changbin when you get back?

Chan: of course, Well I'll see you once I unlock the door

Felix: See you soon!

Felix and Chan have logged off


	3. YeEtUs tHe FetUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan: what the-
> 
> Jeongin: Don't yeet me 
> 
> Felix: yEs I ShALl YeEt ThE

6:09 pm

Felix: It's the unholy hour ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jeongin: Wdym

Jeongin: OHHHHHHH

Jeongin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Changbin: shush

Hyunjin: Overdramatic squad I need you

Jisung: whats popping

Changbin: sup

Hyunjin: I kinda wanna fight Jeongin

Jisung: Why???

Changbin: Yeah why tf do you want to hurt him 

Hyunjin: He called me overdramatic because he said that it wasn't fair that I had to wash my spoon 

Jisung: LMAOOOO

Chan: .... what

Hyunjin: IKR

Changbin: Honestly that's the phatest mood I've ever seen

Minho: Changbin... Are you okay?

Changbin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH I wish

Seungmin: He's apart of 3racha what do you expect? 

Chan: YA WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

Felix: That yall are depressed idiots who can make hella bops

Jisung: Fuck off

Hyunjin: LMAO SUCKS TO BE YALL

Jisung: AT LEAST WE'RE NOT APART OF DANCERACHA WHERE YALL ACT LIKE HOES SMH

Minho: The only hoe here is Changbin 

Changbin: STFU MINHOE

Minho: I'M YOUR HYUNG

Changbin: fine minhoe hyung

Jeongin: Has anybody noticed how when changbin's feeling soft he will type in all caps and sometimes say hyungie to Minhoe hyung and Chan hyung

Changbin: STFU

Seungmin: He does tho

Seungmin: also you aren't proving your point by typing in all caps

Changbin: StOP aTtAcKInG Me

Felix: Do you want me to yeet the fetus

Chan: what the-

Jeongin: Don't yeet me 

Felix: yEs I ShALl YeEt ThE

Jeongin: NoOOO ALL I DID WAS STATE FACTS

Minho: All📠 no 🖨️

Changbin: Minhoe stfu

Minho: I'm your hyung bitch

Changbin: sorry hyungie

Minho it's okay baby

Seungmin: oh so now you type in lowercase?

Hyunjin: Because we caught him

Jisung: red handed 😎

Changbin: I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE ON MY SIDE

Hyunjin: Babe we can explain-

Changbin: NO YOUVE MADE A PERMENIT SCAR IN MY HEART

Minho: wow they truly are the overdramatic squad

Felix: CHANGBIN

Changbin: THE DISRECPECT IN THIS HOUSE IS ASTROnomical

Chan: did you really make an astro joke just to hype up your friends.

Changbin: Don't act like you don't have twice memes saved on your phone

Chan: I'M WOUNDED

Changbin: As you should


End file.
